


One More Night

by baldjosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, posie - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldjosie/pseuds/baldjosie
Summary: Josie needs a place to stay after a freak accident and Penelope just so happens to have a solution.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	One More Night

“Get out!”

Those were the last words Josie heard come out of Lizzie as she slammed the door on her. Regret was swelling inside of her, but the damage was already done. She decided to leave since anything she could say or do would result in major injuries. Heading down stairs and through hallways, she finally reached her father’s office and entered. 

“Hey dad.”

“Hi sweetie. Why are you still up?” 

“Um… Lizzie locked me out- but it's actually my fault this time. I'm going to fix this, but I just need a place to stay tonight.”

Alaric knew better than to meddle in twin arguments, so he decided not to push on the subject. “Of course baby. Take my room; I'll sleep here tonight.”

“Thanks dad. This'll be the first and last time, I promise!” Josie hurriedly left his office, not giving him a chance to reply, and went to his room to rest. She was sprawled on the bed; her mind running at a thousand miles per hour. Everything was happening at once and all she could do was watch it happen. She was so overwhelmed that tears slowly formed at the edge of her eyes. She pulled a blanket over herself and quietly released her buried emotions into the silence of the night. 

\------------------------------

Smoke. The heavy smell of smoke woke Josie up the following day. The smell was so powerful, it felt as if it was the air itself. Josie hastily exited her father’s room and was greeted by students running upwards to where the girls dorms were located. She started running and shoving past fellow students until she reached the large gathering around someone's dorm. More specifically, her and Lizzie’s dorm. She squeezed through the crowd and was taken back by the discovery. Half of the dorm was burnt to a crisp. Everything was black ash. Confusion and anger coursed throughout her body as she knelt down trying to wrap her head around everything. 

“Josie… I’m so sorry… I- I didn't mean to- I didn't think-”

“It’s fine…”

Lizzie felt uneasy at her response. She knelt down next to her and hugged her tightly; fearing that as soon as she let her go, everything would change between them. 

“Let me go.”

Josie walked towards her closet and opened it. She picked up an unharmed album and left without another word escaping her upside down mouth. Lizzie grabbed her hand just to be met with a stinging pain on her cheek. Josie’s eyes covered in water that made them shine next to the fire. She rushed out the door bumping into her father as she ran towards the entrance of the school. 

“Everyone- back to your rooms. Class is canceled for the rest of today.” Alaric cleared out the hallway and made his way to Lizzie. Hand out ready to comfort her, hesitant for a moment. Instead he spoke up. “I know you lost control, but this time, it was too far. And I know it isn’t completely your fault. I just hope she understands that too.” She held onto him as she sobbed and apologized all the while crowds of students whispered around the corners.

\------------------------------

Josie slid down the creaky, wooden planks of the abandoned mill. She shakily clenched onto the album and brought it close to her heart. Her head pounding because of the tears she refused to shed. She took out her phone; hovering over a familiar and dear name to her. Grasping the phone in her hand, she slowly started bending it and ultimately breaking it until it was just scraps of metal and glass. Blood and laughter filled the empty, abandoned mill. 

“Here.” 

Josie looked up to see Penelope holding a first aid kit on one hand and a key on the other. 

“Why- How-

“Hold out your hand. The alcohol will sting so brace yourself. Okay?”

Josie was dizzy due to the stress and pain she had endured just that morning so she reluctantly followed her orders and winced at the pain. Penelope's warm touch on Josie’s wrist elicited goosebumps all the way up her arm and they both took notice. 

“I didn't need your help,” Josie said as she snatched her hand away from Penelope's grip. “Leave.”

“Wow. Would a ‘thank you’ really kill you?”

“I am not in the mood. Please Penelope, leave me alone.”

Penelope clicked her tongue. “I’m not here to fight. I heard about what happened and I'm sorry. I came here to check on you. Are you alright?”

Josie fell silent. The many thoughts in her head making it impossible for her to lash out at her ex. She didn't have the energy to keep up the wall she built. “I'm… I just need to be alone right now.”

“...”

Penelope gave her the key and made her way out the door. Josie looked down and knew right away what it meant for her. A smile creeped onto her lips and she quickly shook her head from certain thoughts. She gathered herself up and made her way back to The Salvatore School. 

Once back, Josie headed straight to room 27 but could feel the burning stares of every student present in the school as she was making her way there. She hated being in the spotlight like this. Just as she was about to use Penelope's room key, the door flew open and she was greeted by one of the older witches bumping into her. She apologized and quickly went her way. Josie looked back into the room to see Penelope straightening out her skirt with a worried look on her face. 

‘That stings a lot more than the cut…’ Josie felt as if she couldn't catch a break.

“We weren't doing-”

She gritted her teeth. “I don't care.” 

“You sure…? You have your little pouty face on. Cute but it totally gives you away Jojo.”

Josie felt her ears and cheeks burning up and quickly turned around. It angered her how she still felt this way after the pain and confusion she had put her through. She remained quiet and crawled into the empty bed. Covered from head to toe, she whispered, “I'm going to sleep. Now be quiet.”

Penelope smiled warmly at her and slowly kneeled next to her. “Goodnight Jojo. Get some rest.” She came close to her, and Josie could feel her breath through the covers. “I'd give you a goodnight kiss but it's a shame the blanket is covering your adorable face.” Penelope got up to leave but…

Josie lowered her blanket so only her forehead and eyes were visible. She looked up at Penelope with begging eyes. “Goodnight Pen.”

Penelope placed a soft kiss on her head and turned off the lights. 

‘Guess my dream of rooming with Pen did come true. A bit too late though…’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism are appreciated! 
> 
> My twitter is @baldjosie


End file.
